This proposal seeks to renew a M-RISP Development Center (for five years) with the goal of enhancing the research infrastructure at Tennessee State University and its institutional capacity to conduct high-quality, multidisciplinary behavioral science research in minority mental health. Specifically, the M-RISP Development Center will continue to implement two types of training in mental health research at Tennessee State University: (a) faculty research development, and (b) training of students. This proposal builds on the progress made during the past three years (including two funded individual investigator projects) and expands the Center activities to be more multidisciplinary and encompass more faculty researchers and students. The proposed activities during the second cycle of MRISP will further develop the University's ability to compete for investigator-initiated extramural research funding. The specific aims of the Center are: (1) Enhance the University infrastructure (including the Administrative Division) to facilitate expansion of the M-RISP Development Center faculty training activities; (2) Maintain the Research Division at the Center to provide assistance and support for the implementation of research projects and development of new fundable projects by junior faculty; (3) Utilize and expand the existing databases at the Center For Health Research for use by junior faculty to develop new research ideas and hypothesis testing; and (4) Train students in mental health research through 'hands-on' experience as assistants on funded faculty-led projects. This proposal consists of two parts: (A) the Institutional Research Development Core, and (B) three Individual Faculty Research Projects. All three projects complement the Center's guiding theme of minority mental health and race disparities in health using a conceptual framework of community-based research. Success of the Center will be measured in terms of the number of junior faculty and students trained, research presentations, peer reviewed publications, and investigator-initiated proposals submitted to NIMH and other funding agencies in the area of mental health.